Not Made To Be
by DarkflamesSolitude
Summary: What happens when Chris tries to make another perfect robot... and it ends up getting programmed to KILL HER?! Not a good thing. Nope. And who's gonna help her? maybe... Pulse? (hehe ^.^ a pairing DFS always wanted to try) CHRISxPULSE! Enjoy!


DISCLAIMER: I guess it's not so obvious, do I have to wave a sign? As much as I love Twin Signal, IT'S NOT MINE! (yay, i have a lil rhyme!) (don't ask, I get bored with these stupid disclaimers -.-)  
  
Hiya! This is DFS, and even though I've never written a Twin Signal fic before, I luv the anime! ^.^ So I decided to write one with a pairing I always thought would be very very interesting… Chris and Pulse! Hehehe! ^.^ Enjoy!  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Tick  
  
Tick  
  
Tick  
  
Chris was sitting cross-legged on her bed, a sly grin forming on her lips as she watched the clock.  
  
Tick  
  
Tick  
  
Tick  
  
She would do it tonight, while everyone was sleeping peacefully in their beds. Yes, this time she would succeed in making the perfect robot.  
  
Tick  
  
Tick  
  
Tick  
  
Nobuhiko and Dr. Otoi were asleep already, snoring in their separate rooms. The penguins had closed themselves in the fridge for the night, Signal was resting in his own room, and Pulse was in one of his 'recharging' sleeps on the couch. It was perfectly… perfect.  
  
Chris's grin grew impossibly wider as she leaped off the bed, already decked out in a lab coat and goggles. She quickly tiptoed down the hall, careful not to step on the spots on the floor that made the floorboards squeak. The smart and beautiful robot scientist could NOT be caught. Not that it would have mattered if she had made noise… when these people slept, they could sleep through anything… but she liked feeling professional.  
  
Using the Professor's stolen security card, Chris let herself quietly into the lab. She had been studying and researching how to create human-looking robots like Pulse and Signal for a whole month, and now she was determined to create one. She already had the robot completely planned out and drawn, down to the smallest detail. And now she had to create it. Cracking her knuckles, Chris stepped up to the computer with a determined smirk.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Late morning found the beautiful robot scientist with her head on the keyboard, sound asleep and snoring loudly. The robot was hanging down in front of her, complete except for it's programming.  
  
It had the shape of a young girl around Chris's age, with long blue hair that reached past her waist. Her eyes were the same color, though they had yet to open and take their first look around. Her outfit consisted of black flare jeans and a dark blue shirt.  
  
Suddenly Chris twitched and awoke with a start, releasing the keys on the keyboard that had been pressed down under her weight. That was not a good sign. Neither were the loud alarms and blinking lights.  
  
"Wha-?" Chris muttered, blinking tiredly and stretching her arms. "I gotta start drinking coffee or something." Two seconds later she was wide-awake.  
  
"What?! No! What's going on?!" She screamed, pounding the keyboard in an effort to unprogram whatever she had just programmed into her beautiful creation. It wasn't working.  
  
"No,no,no! Don't do this to me!" She whined, banging her fists down on the keyboard, "This ISN'T supposed to happen!"  
  
Suddenly the noise stopped and the flashing lights ceased. A stunned girl watched as her creation was slowly placed on the floor by a metal claw.  
  
"This can not be good…" She muttered as the creation came to life before her, opening its splendid blue eyes and looking slowly around. The emotionless expression on her face was almost creepy as her gaze stopped to rest on the form of her maker. Chris marched forward immediately, not quite sure what she had programmed into this machine.  
  
"Your name is Rebecca," Chris said, folding her arms and frowning, "but something went wrong. You're going to have to stay right there until I figure it out, OK?"  
  
The robot stared at her for awhile before it's expressionless lips broke into a sly smile.  
  
"Are you my maker?"  
  
"That's right!" Chris laughed, pulling out a fan as she skipped back over to the computer, "Now hold still!"  
  
Before she could press a single button, Rebecca was already gone from her place. "Wha-?" Chris gulped, sweat-dropping, "Rebecca? Didn't I tell you to stay STILL? Where are you?"  
  
"Right here," A silky voice said right in Chris's ear. The girl twirled around immediately, coming face to face with her new creation. It was smiling weirdly at her.  
  
"Uh… okay. I told you to stay over THERE." Chris pointed, putting on a chibi face. Her eyebrow twitched.  
  
"You're my maker," The blue-haired girl said, staring.  
  
"Yeeess… we've already established that fact."  
  
"Then I must kill you."  
  
"WHAT?!?!"  
  
A second later, a huge explosion rocked the house.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Where's Chris?" Nobuhiko asked boredly, pouring some milk into his bowl of cereal, "She's usually the first one up."  
  
"Who cares?" Signal replied in the same tone, shrugging, "She's probably drawing one of those stupid robot sketches, or maybe she's coming up with another way to get out of doing chores…"  
  
"Yes," Dr. Otio agreed, walking in with his pajamas and slippers on, "She always seems to find a way to get out of working, no matter what I ask her to do."  
  
*~*~*B-O-O-O-O-O-M*~*~*  
  
A loud explosion shook the house and sent everything and everyone tumbling to the ground.  
  
"Ok, I think she went a little too far this time," Signal commented, picking himself off the ground. Nobuhiko and the Professor didn't reply, running into the hall where smoke was emitting from an open door.  
  
"Someone just blew up my lab!" Dr. Otoi cried, running towards it. He coughed as waves of smoke and debris hit him, jumping back behind Signal.  
  
"Wha-?" Nobuhiko was about to ask, when screams suddenly started up from somewhere inside. Everyone knew it had to be Chris.  
  
"Signal!" The Professor ordered, "You have to go help her!"  
  
Signal seemed mostly unimpressed as he started to head into the lab, where fire could already be seen licking at the doorframe. Suddenly the smoke hit Nobuhiko full in the face and he started to sneeze, rubbing his watery eyes.  
  
ACHOO!  
  
Signal was Chibi. (In the English-dubbed anime they call him Mini, but I don't care. I'm calling him CHIBI! ^.^)  
  
ACHOO!  
  
Chibi was Signal.  
  
ACHOO! ACHOO! ACHOO!  
  
And so it continued, Signal changing back and forth with great big flashes of light.  
  
"It's almost like the wheel of fortune…" The Professor muttered, sweat- dropping.  
  
Suddenly the boy stopped sneezing, falling to his knees… and Chibi remained.  
  
"No! Try to sneeze again!" The Professor exclaimed.  
  
"I'm tired," Squeaked Chibi.  
  
"I think I'm all sneezed out, Grandpa," Nobuhiko groaned, still rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Chibi too dizzy," Chibi said falling over, "Need Chocolate!"  
  
"Chris is gonna die in there!" Nobuhiko scowled, "What the heck was she doing?!"  
  
"You stupid girl!" The Professor muttered, ringing his hands as more flames spat forward from the doorway. He glanced down at the penguins, which were running around in utter distress. "Go get a fire extinguisher and call the police!"  
  
"Come on Chibi!" Nobu whined, "Change back! Come on!"  
  
Chibi looked worried, "I need Chocolate."  
  
Suddenly Pulse appeared in the hall, looking characteristically indifferent as he glanced over at them with serious amber eyes. He blinked as he watched everyone running around in circles, going crazy as smoke continued to pour from the lab door. Suddenly Nobuhiko looked over at him, surprised.  
  
"Pulse! Pulse, you're here! You've gotta save Chris!"  
  
"She's in there," Dr. Otoi agreed, rubbing his forehead tiredly, "Please do this for us Pulse-"  
  
Pulse had already walked through the open lab door, steering clear of the flames and ignoring the rest of the Professors sentence. Chibi blinked, still lying motionlessly on the floor.  
  
"Pulse acting strange…"  
  
* * * * * *  
  
The Professor had just recently fixed Pulse's eyesight problem, so now he could see perfectly fine. The fire surrounded him on both sides, but he avoided it as much as possible, keeping his eyes in front of him. A few feet in he began to hear voices through the smoke.  
  
"You're my maker… I must destroy you."  
  
A scream and another loud explosion. Pulse braced against the impact and quickened his pace.  
  
"You're CRAZY! I didn't program you to KILL me! I can't BELIEVE I screwed up again! I had everything planned so perfectly!"  
  
"Shut-up and die."  
  
Pulse cleared the smoke right then, to reveal a rather pretty robot standing in front of him, her long blue hair spreading out behind her in waves. Connected to her arm was a hand laser, and the laser was pointed straight at Chris.  
  
Chris was even a more surprising sight to see, if that was possible. Her brilliant red hair was a mess, and there were scrapes and bruises all over her body. Her lab coat had been all but completely obliterated, and all that was left of her clothes was a pair of torn up pants and a messy shirt that had previously been white but now looked a kind of light gray color. Chris took her eyes off the pretty robot as Pulse entered, turning her attention to him.  
  
"Pulse!" She exclaimed, frowning, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I was told to get you out of here. Come with me."  
  
Just as Chris was about to rush over towards him, the blue-haired robot jumped in between them.  
  
"Hey, you can't forget about me!"  
  
"This room could explode any moment because of the machinery," Pulse told Chris, ignoring Rebecca, "We must leave."  
  
"I said you can't forget about me!" The robot shouted again, looking angry. By now she had started to stomp her feet, steam pouring from her ears.  
  
"Man!" Chris groaned, pushing passed Rebecca and following Pulse, "The Professor's be SO mad! And I've created a masterpiece out to kill me! This is such a bad day, it's not fair!  
  
"At least it looks decent this time," Pulse commented dryly, barely glancing at the other robot.  
  
"I'M STILL HERE WITH LASERS!" Rebecca screeched, pointing both the lasers connected to her arms at the back of Chris's head. And then she fired.  
  
A split second before the beam hit Chris, the robot scientist was pushed to the ground by Pulse. The beam passed over harmlessly.  
  
"Hey, Pulse, why'd you do that?!" Chris growled angrily, rubbing the back of her head. Pulse glanced at her, then at Rebecca. Rebecca grinned.  
  
"I missed. But I won't miss this time."  
  
Pulse lifted one of his blades as Rebecca shot again, the laser beam ricocheting off the metal and back at her. She dodged immediately and Chris just blinked, watching from her spot on the ground.  
  
"Um… yeah. This could cause problems. No lasers in the house, remember? Pulse, let's go already."  
  
Pulse glanced over with a confused look on his face, but instead of mentioning that the house was already half-destroyed, he followed Chris out. They left Rebecca seething on the floor, a weird sneer on her face.  
  
"I'll come back Maker… you won't escape me."  
  
She disappeared into the smoke.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
(Later, after the fire was put out. Everyone is helping fix up the lab while Chris sits on the couch, a blanket over her shoulders and a glum look on her face. She has already told everyone about her attempt to make a robot, and it's failed programming.)  
  
Chris looked up as Pulse entered the room, revealing the bandages all over her. Pulse was looking as indifferent as ever, though his eyes remained on her. Chris motioned him over.  
  
"I just wanted to say thanks for helping me out today Pulse." Chris said, swallowing down her pride. It was kind of embarrassing to have to thank a robot, but she felt that she had to do it. "I probably would've been dead if it weren't for you."  
  
Pulse nodded slowly, noticing Chris's depressed mental state. This just wasn't like her. Not used to the girl's silence, he decided to say something.  
  
"You should stop making all those dumb robots, they always end up wrong."  
  
Yeah, smart Pulse, I'm sure she's gonna just cheer up thanks to that comment. Pulse mentally kicked himself.  
  
Chris just hung her head, looking like she was about to cry. Definitely un- Chris like.  
  
"I know… I'm such a screw-up. No matter what I do, I can't do anything right. Even make robots! What kind of robot scientist AM I?!"  
  
Pulse could say nothing as the girl in front of him became more and more depressed. Chris had always been an energetic and optimistic girl, even when she was being snobby or annoying, and seeing her like this was more than a little scary.  
  
"You'll get it right eventually…" He said offhandedly, trying to still sound indifferent. Chris was quiet for awhile before suddenly looking up, a determined expression on her face.  
  
"Maybe you're right, but that doesn't matter right now. Rebecca is loose, and I don't know what else she was programmed to do. I have to go find her!"  
  
"Did you make her with MIRA?" Pulse asked. The girl shook her head, grinning wickedly.  
  
"Nope! She has to recharge just like you Pulse! That means I can bring her back while she's sleeping and reprogram her!"  
  
She cracked her knuckles as she stood up, ready to run out of the house right then. Pulse quickly stopped her, grabbing one shoulder.  
  
"You can't do that… she's a robot, remember? What if you find her while she's still awake? She'll kill you."  
  
"I don't care!" Chris snapped, her usual attitude back. "I created her, and now I have to find her!"  
  
Her face turned gloomy again. "My poor, perfect robot…"  
  
Pulse shook his head, but took his hand off her shoulder. "Do what you want, but there's better ways then to get yourself killed. She's programmed to kill you… so she'll come for you. You probably don't have to search at all."  
  
Chris blinked, then smiled, a plan already forming in her mind.  
  
"I've got it! I'll lure her to me when she thinks I'm sleeping! You're right, she'll just come to me! Thank you Pulse!"  
  
She glomped Pulse, giving him a huge hug before running off to develop her master plan. Pulse stood stunned for awhile, a small smile creeping on to his face. He tried to shake it off, but it just came back again. He sighed.  
  
Why was Chris making him feel so weird? That crazy human….  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
-TO BE CONTINUED! MUHAHAHAHA!!  
  
This could be fun! ^.^ Ciao! 


End file.
